detrás de la cubierta
by Yecas
Summary: un libro, dos desconocidos y el amor detrás de la tapa.


_**Caminos cruzados**_

 _ **capitulo1:**_

Si a Castiel Novak hace 10 años atrás le hubieran dicho que su vida se convertiría en esto, se les hubiera reído en la cara y de seguro les daba un puñetazo...

Castiel era un adolescente fuerte y vulnerable al mismo tiempo, había pasado por tanto, el maltrato familiar, el hostigamiento, todo. Tenía solamente una meta en la vida, obtener buenas notas una buena beca y largarse de ese pueblo maldito para siempre.

Sus notas eran excelentes salvo por supuesto físico-química, cuyo profesor Zacarías parecía realmente disfrutar hacer su vida un poquito más miserable. Por eso cuando el profesor expuso en clase un ejercicio diciendo con alto grado de suficiencia en su cara: Quien logre resolver el ejercicio y las preguntas que planteare, de aquí a un mes tendrá una nota más que generosa de mi parte; siendo que solo hay un libro sobre el tema, yo les aconsejaría saltearse el almuerzo y obtener el mismo. Al menos que sus culos perezosos quieran seguir viendo mi hermosa cara durante los cursos de verano.

Castiel miraba con los ojos como faros esta era su oportunidad, miro hacia su costados donde Baltazar sin duda estaba pensando en cómo sobornar a la dulce anciana que trabajaba en la biblioteca.

Sin embargo Castiel no contaba con lo que el destino y Dean Winchester tenían pensado para él.

...

Para Dean cada nuevo día era una aventura, no le tenía miedo a nada, su confianza en sí mismo era arrolladora, muchos lo tomaban como arrogante, egocéntrico y superficial. No así sus amigos Chuck, Jo y Ash quienes eran capaces de seguir a Dean en cada una de sus locuras sin ni siquiera dudar un instante. Pera el, ellos junto a Sammy, [su hermano

Pequeño], eran su mundo y pobre de quien se interpusiera en su camino.

Sus notas no eran las mejores, pero tampoco eran mediocres, Ash por lo general entraba en las computadoras de sus profesores y obtenía minutos antes las propuestas con sus respuestas. Salvo con el profesor Zacarías, el tipo ni siquiera tenía computadora.

O vamos, quien en pleno siglo XXI, utiliza para traer sus propuestas una máquina de escribir.

Esto es injusto, no quiero estudiar Jo¡ (Dean chillo) tranquilo Dean algo se nos ocurrirá. Siempre se nos ocurre algo, verdad Ash? .No estoy muy seguro Jo, creo que lo más sensato para hacer es entrar esta misma noche a la biblioteca y robar el maldito libro. Ya saben cómo es esto, apuesto mi portátil a que mañana a la mañana todos los nerds estarán haciendo fila, desesperados por el libro...

Me gustas como piensas Ash ;). Jo no podía creer lo que escuchaba, chicos lamento ser la voz de la conciencia, pero si nos atrapan estaremos aquí hasta jubilarnos, es demasiado arriesgado. No seas llorona Jo. Chicos los espero en la parte trasera a las diez de la noche, recuerden venir de negro. Nos vemos. Adiós perras!

...

Baltazar comenzó a toser de manera exagerada y teatral rogando que se lo dejara ir al baño, Zacarías frente a esta escena parecía un poco escéptico, aun así le dio su permiso para retirarse de clases.

Usted ha salvado vida hoy, sin embargo dudo que pueda dar más de tres pasos por mi cuenta. Cassie aquí, podrías ayudarme? Oh no pongas esa cara de niño herido, el que estoy muriendo aquí soy yo. Castiel resoplo indignado y avergonzado por la actitud de su amigo.

Si no les importa, el resto de sus compañeros quieren seguir con la clase, si van a retirarse háganlo de una maldita vez.

Me debes 20 dólares y una hamburguesa como mínimo luego de sacarte de allí. Yo no te pedí salir de clases Baltazar. No, no lo hiciste pero dime si estoy equivocado, acaso no ibas a pedirme ayuda con lo del libro maldito'? Lo que me lleva a otra pregunta Cassie, que hacemos aquí parados cuando podríamos estar en este instante caminando hacia la biblioteca?

Castiel rodó los ojos, pero sabía que su amigo tenía razón, caminaron por los pasillos tratando de ser lo menos notados posible...

Mierda!

Deja de gritar Baltazar, nos van a descubrir! Ya quisiera que nos descubran Cassie, antes de tener que coquetear con eso para conseguir tu libro.

Castiel no entendía mucho, aun así se asomó por la puerta de la biblioteca para ver porque su amigo (señor coqueteo con todo lo que se mueve) se negaba a entrar allí y hacer lo suyo.

Tienes que estar bromeando, que hace Lisa aquí de todos modos?

No lo sé Cassie, quizás ya sabes intuición femenina, sintió que ibas a estar aquí y decidió venir para complicarte aún más la vida...

Castiel se daba suavemente la cabeza contra la pared mientras pensaba que hacer, realmente necesitaba ese libro. Suspirando, miro a su amigo con la cara de cachorro herido, por favor Bal, tu puedes entrar allí y coquetear con ella, tu eres fuerte, inteligente, y sociable, tu puedes hacerlo, tómalo como un desafió. Por favor!

Resignado, porque nadie podía realmente resistirse a los ojos de cachorro de su amigo, saco pecho y comenzó a caminar hacia adelante.

Lis, te dije que te ves realmente hermosa hoy?

But don't you remember?  
Don't you remember?

Lis, realmente valoro que cantes para mí, pero necesito que me atiendas!

The reason you loved me before,  
Baby, please remember me once more,  
When was the last time you thought of me?  
Or have you completely erased me from your memory?

Ok, tu sigue cantando mientras yo aquí subiré esta pequeña foto, ya sabes esa del hermoso corazón que dice: lisa y Dean por siempre! Es tan dulce, apuesto que me llenaran de me gusta, y quizás obtenga hasta un comentario del mismísimo Dean.

Baltazar! Dame ese maldito teléfono ahora mismo, o juro que te mataré yo misma con mis propias manos! Ohhhhhhh juraría que escuche una voz llamándome, lo cual es raro, porqué juraría que hasta hace un segundo era invisible para ti, así que porque no sigues cantando mientras yo sigo con lo que estaba haciendo. Hey, mira ya se cargó :)

Baltazar dime ya que quieres! Haré lo que sea, pero por favor no subas esa maldita foto!

Baltazar no podía creerlo, esto estaba saliendo bastante bien. Así que continuo. Ya sabes lis esto es muy sencillo, lo único que tienes que hacer es tomar el pequeño libro prehistórico que Zacarías donó y llenar la planilla en nombre de Castiel Novak. Y asegúrate de que su fecha de devolución sea por lo menos para dentro de un mes! Una vez que termines con eso borrare la foto, y tu pequeño enamoramiento estará a salvo conmigo... es un placer hacer negocios contigo, adiós lisa, que tengan un lindo y magnifico día!

Lisa estaba roja de ira, realmente no podía creer lo q su pequeño descuido había provocado. Ya se le ocurriría una forma de vengarse de Baltazar y Castiel.

...

A las 21hs Dean, Ash, y Chuck se encontraron donde habían quedado para poder recuperar el libro de la biblioteca. Dónde diablos esta Jo?, no lo sé Dean, cuando la llame me dijo que estaba viniendo para aquí, ya sabes cómo es, quizás se arrepintió.

Lo siento por la tardanza chicos, es que estaba escribiendo mi obituario, ya saben, en caso de que nos descubran y sea el final de nuestras vidas. Dean le dio su dedo medio, oh vamos Jo, tu sí que sabes cómo dar animo al equipo. Vete a la mierda Dean.

Niños! Pueden seguir discutiendo o podemos entrar, logre romper la , tu si sabes cómo estimular, aprende Jo!. Mejor entremos perras, que quiero terminar esto cuanto antes. Esperen! Que pasa Ash? dijeron Dean y Jo al mismo tiempo sobresaltados... que es esa música? Oh ya saben quería darle un toque especial! Es la banda sonora de misión imposible? Enserio Ash? Jo, tomo una respiración profunda, pues estaba al borde de sus nervios: Ash o apagas la maldita música, o juro que tirare por la ventana tu portátil que tanto aprecias. Eso es un golpe bajo Jo, :( 10-9-8... de acuerdo lo haré, ves listo. Realmente necesitas tranquilizarte, Jo quizás conseguirte un novio. Dean miraba incrédulo el intercambio verbal entre sus amigos. Aplaudió al aire, y después de lo que parecían horas hablo: muy bien todo el mundo, a ponerse en movimiento, vamos a tomar el maldito libro así puedo patearle el culo a Zacarías.

45 minutos habían pasado y no había rastro del libro. Tiene que estar en alguna parte, le pregunte a Lisa y ella me aseguro que el libro estaría aquí. Quizás alguien se lo llevo Dean, ambos sabemos que no sería la primera vez que miente! Cállate Jo y sigue buscando... lo encontré pero no va a gustarte Dean. De que hablas Ash? Toma el maldito libro así nos podemos ir de aquí. Es que ese es el problema Dean, el libro está a nombre de Castiel Novak, lo pidió hoy antes del almuerzo, aquí dice que debe devolverlo en dos meses. Tienes que estar bromeando, vinimos por nada! Muy bien vámonos a casa, ya se me ocurrirá que hacer para que Novak me dé su libro.

...

 **Capitulo: 3**

Dean estaba inquieto, no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero Castiel Novak le hacía poner nervioso como ninguna otra persona podía. Con solo mirarlo, sacudía cada fibra de su ser.

Por eso en cuanto lo vio caminando por los pasillos en lo único que podía pensar era, no lo mires a los ojos, no lo mires a los ojos.

Hey Novak, como estas? Castiel dejó caer los libros de su mano, no entendía porque el mismísimo Dean Winchester estaba hablando con él. Seguro era una alucinación. Se agacho y tomo sus libros, cuando se dio la vuelta para irse, Dean lo tomo de la mano y lo dio vuelta. Lo siento amigo, no quería asustarte, dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Si, estaba Nervioso? Qué carajo Dean, no eres una maldita chica en su primera cita, pensó.. Castiel inclino su cabeza, mirando cada detalle de él, esto provoco que le sudaran las manos, parecía como si los minutos eran eternos. Que quieres Dean? Oh, mmm, ya sabes Castiel, tu, eres un tío realmente inteligente y atractivo, dudo que necesites el libro de Zacarías, así que porque no me lo prestas, dudo que con tu inteligencia lo necesites de todos modos. Castiel frunció el ceño, realmente parecía ofendido y confundido. El no dijo una palabra, simplemente empezó a caminar de nuevo. Dean inmediatamente lo siguió de atrás. Vamos hombre no vas a hacer que te ruegue verdad?

No me interesa lo que tengas que decirme Dean, y no quiero tu helado de vainilla, así que por favor déjame solo! De que hablas Cas! A mí ni siquiera me gusta el helado de vainilla, pero si quieres una cita a cambio del libro con gusto lo haré.

Siempre tomas todo tan literal Dean? No te estaba pidiendo una cita, aunque puedo pensar en algo... en fin me refería a tus estúpidos halagos innecesarios, ya sabes esta cosa tierna y dulce, que dices y que a los dos minutos se derrite... no necesito de ellos. Déjame hablar con Baltazar y te diré que podemos hacer. Dean soltó un suspiro de alivio que estaba sosteniendo. Claro hombre, eso está bien, consulta con tu novio y después me dices. Cas inclino su cabeza, que te hace pensar que Baltazar es mi novio Dean? Amigo lo siento, es solo que ya sabes andan siempre uno con el otro, y entonces Lisa dijo que los vio... está bien, yo no juzgo sabes. A medida que hablaba más rojo se ponía, quería callarse pero no podía, por suerte Cas decidió hablar. No sabía que mi orientación sexual era de tu incumbencia, en cuanto a lo de Lisa... no importa, como dije, cuando tome una decisión te diré. Te veo en el almuerzo Dean.

...

 **Capitulo 4:**

Hola Dean. Mierda! Realmente me asustaste hombre. Lo siento no fue mi intención, solo quería decirte que hable con Bal y llegamos a un acuerdo. Él quiere el número de Jo, y tener una cita con ella.

Tienes que estar bromeando hombre, no hay manera de que Jo salga a una cita con ese idiota sin que me haga como mínimo hacer su tarea por un mes! Ese a quien llamas "idiota" fue quien logro conseguir el libro, pero si no lo quieres está bien Dean. Se paró del banco y comenzó a caminar. De acuerdo! Grito Dean. Cas de paro en seco. Disculpa?

Dije que está bien, hablare con Jo, (y espero tenga piedad de mi) ahora dame tu teléfono así te paso su número y el mío también, ya sabes por si acaso. Mientras hablaba no miraba a Castiel. A medida que ingresaba los números dijo: así que.. Cita para Baltasar y tú qué? Me estas invitando a salir Dean? El no contesto, pero su cara estaba al rojo vivo. Fue una broma Dean, tengo muy en claro que tipos como tú, no sales con chicos como yo. Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, yo solo quiero un compañero de estudio y un lugar tranquilo para estudiar, pues mi casa no es justamente un "lugar feliz". Yo.. Yo puedo identificarme con eso hombre :)

Dean levanto la mirada y se quedaron mirando uno al otro, ninguno supo si fueron horas, minutos o segundos, solo que como si hubiera algún tipo de magnetismo, ninguno podía apartar la mirada del otro.

Por supuesto en ese momento tenía que llegar Lisa. Dean me llevas a casa, necesito arreglar todo para la fiesta de esta noche. Si claro Lis, solo dame un segundo. Estoy apurada Dean! Está bien, no te preocupes yo te llamare, adiós Dean, cuídate. Adiós

…

Cassie, como te fue con tu príncipe encantador! Te dio el número de Jo, verdad? Arreglaron para una cita, cuando es, ya sabes lo que te vas a poner? Bal! Aquí está el número de Jo, y no, no vamos a salir, solo vamos a estudiar, él dice que tiene un lugar tranquilo para hacerlo, eso es todo. Cassie eres realmente aburrido, así no lo vas a enganchar. Y cuando es su "cita estudio" de todos modos. No lo sé, realmente quería empezar hoy pero Dean tiene esa estúpida fiesta con lisa, así que no creo que quiera. Se lo preguntaste? Mmm no. Dame tu teléfono, tú tienes el libro Cassie, él debe sacrificarse, es ley, yo no estuve gastando mi tiempo viendo como lisa cantaba mientras me ignoraba. Vas a decirle que tienen que estudiar esta noche. Bal esto es estúpido, va a negarse a venir de todos modos y lisa va a pensar que lo hice a propósito. Desde cuando te importa lo que piense la barbi? No importa. Ahora dame el teléfono y observa.

Entran en un forcejeo donde Baltazar logra obtener el teléfono.

Hola?

Deanno? Soy Baltazar, ya sabes el chico apuesto e inteligente que patea tu culo constantemente cuando se trata de chicas.

Que quieres, como conseguiste mi numero?

Oh, este es el celular de Cassie, ya sabes el chico apuesto, gay de ojos azules, con un muy buen ojo para conseguir amigos, él está aquí conmigo todo abatidos porque no puede estudiar hoy contigo. Lo cual es realmente decepcionante. En fin el libro está en mis manos, así que si lo quieres quedaras con Cassie para estudiar esta noche.

Silencio, Dean estaba aturdido. Había dejado de escuchar cuando dijo que Cas era gay. Porque le movió todo, porque de repente se sintió feliz?

Dean, lo siento Baltazar tiene una forma directa de decir las cosas, no es un mal tipo, pero a veces no puede mantener su boca cerrada. Si no quieres que nos veamos, está bien lo entiendo, haré una copia del libro y te lo mandare con Jo. No cas! Nos vemos en 18 de Julio 368 a las 9 de acuerdo? Yo, yo quiero verte también, digo estudiar. Tú , Nos vemos.

...

 **Capítulo 5** :

Castiel a las 8:00 ya estaba en el lugar, estaba tan nervioso, era solo estudio, pero se sentía como algo más. Dean dijo que quería verlo. Eso tenía que significar algo verdad. El tiempo parecía pasar tan lento, miraba la hora a cada rato. Hasta que de repente un auto espectacular para frente a él. Hey Cas, viniste temprano. Cas no podía hacer que su cerebro funcione, Dean llevaba puesto vaqueros ajustados, camisa negra, con una chaqueta de cuero. Eso solo provocaba pensamientos impuros, que Cas quiera sacarle la ropa de encima lo antes posible. Definitivamente no se vistió para una cita de estudio, esta tan condenadamente sexy.

Wow tranquilo tigre, ese es un buen piropo, sin embargo vine aquí para estudiar, siento desilusionarte. Cas abrió ampliamente los ojos, quería que la tierra se lo tragara en ese mismo instante. Cuanto había dicho en vos alta?

Lo siento Dean, estoy realmente avergonzado, mis dotes sociales son muy pocos y a veces suelo decir lo que pienso en vos alta. Mientras hablaba no dejaba de mirar sus pies. Dean se acercó suavemente, no quería asustarlo. El comentario de Cas lo había dejado asombrado, pero sería una mentira si el no dijera que internamente esperaba que esto fuera algo más que una sección de estudio.

Cas, dijo lo más despacio que pudo, era como si cada letra pesara en su boca. Castiel se negó a mirarlo, estaba tan acostumbrado a que todo le saliera mal. No quería arruinar esto, realmente no quería. Había encontrado a alguien con quien realmente se sentía seguro, alguien que con solo mirarlo le inspiraba confianza y deseo al mismo tiempo. Tomando el poco coraje que le quedaba, levanto la mirada y sonrió.

Podemos hacer como si realmente no dije lo que dije? . Dean le sonrió ampliamente, claro cas, porque no subes al auto y te llevo hacia mi guarida secreta.

….


End file.
